


The Story of You and Me

by Emilaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, Teeny bit of angst, Tooth Rotting Fluff, klance, like seriously, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilaa/pseuds/Emilaa
Summary: "Love is a friendship set on fire." - Jeremy TaylorSnapshots of Keith and Lance's life as they fell in love





	The Story of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I got some motivation, (what? Whos's she, I don't know her) and wrote this all in one night instead of doing homework.

The first time they met Lance was seven and Keith was eight.

Keith sat on the sun drenched sidewalk outside of his house in the golden afternoon light. A piece of cherry red chalk was clutched in his hands, his tongue just peeking out from between his lips as he focused intently on his drawing.

Suddenly a shadow was cast over Keiths drawing and he froze. Taking a breath Keith looked up, expecting to find one of the older neighborhood kids with a smirk painted on their face and taunting words already dripping off their tongue. Instead, he was met with a smile as warm as the sun and eyes as blue as the sea.

"Hi, I'm Lance," the blue eyed boy said cheerily.

Keith blinked up at him owlishly.

The sides of Lance's smile turned a bit lopsided, "umm, I like your drawing."

Keith looked down at his drawing of a red lion. He decided it was probably the best drawing he had done yet, but the boys compliment still brought a blush to his cheeks.

He whipped his head back up when he heard the mumbled words of, 'well I guess I can go if I'm bothering you,' and saw the boy beginning to retreat back down the sidewalk.

"Wait," Keith called out, scrambling to find the other piece of chalk he had brought out with him. Finally finding it next to his foot, he held out the sky blue piece of chalk to the boy, "do you want to draw with me?"

The smile stretched back onto the boy's face.

Per the boy's request Keith talked him through how to draw a lion. As they worked Lance talked constantly. He talked of having just recently moved from Cuba, and his many brothers and sisters, and of how warm Cuban sand felt under bare feet. 

Soon enough matching chalk lions sat side by side on the warm sidewalk. One cherry red and one sky blue.

Lance finished up the details on his lions tail then set his chalk down and looked up at Keith. His already existing smile grew even wider as he pointed at Keiths face and laughed, "you got some chalk on your cheek."

Mortified, Keith began scrubbing furiously at his cheek. He thought Lance was different, he had seemed so different, yet here he was laughing at Keith just like everyone else did.

"Wait wait wait," Lance cried, still giggling. Then he picked up his piece of chalk and drew a long sky blue line across his own cheek, it stood out starkly against his warm brown skin. "There, now we match."

Lance then threw him such a ridiculous gap toothed smile that suddenly giggles began to spill out of Keiths lips too.

Between their peals of laughter Lance managed to ask, "hey what's your name?"

"Keith."

"I think we're going to be best friends Keith."

.-.-.-.

Keith woke up on his thirteenth birthday to a strange off kilter light pouring into his room. Pushing back some of his bedhead and rubbing his eyes sleepily he pulled himself off his bed and shuffled over to the window. Pulling back his curtains he peered outside and gasped.

Not twenty minutes later Keith found himself outside Lance's window, tapping insistently.

Finally, Keith saw movement inside as the curtain was pushed aside, the window cracked open and Lance glared out.

"Keith!" Lance quietly screeched at him, "what are you do-"

Keith smiled as Lance's gaze wandered away from him and his mouth opened in awe.

"Ready to experience your first snow day Cuban boy?" Keith smirked at him.

Seeing as it rarely snowed where they lived and never snowed in Cuba, Lance didn't have any snow stuff, so Keith gave him the jacket and snow pants he had grown out of last year.

He watched amused as Lance shimmied into the snow pants, chattering excitedly, bathed in the early morning light of his living room.

"How cold is it? I heard one time that there isn't a single snowflake that is the same as another, is that true?"

Keith opened his mouth to answer Lance's questions but Lance had finished struggling into snow gear and began running to the door, grabbing Keiths hand in the process.

"Come on Keith!"

Lance pulled him out into the gently falling snow and then stopped so abruptly that Keith crashed into him. He stood still -- stiller than Keith had ever seen him before and looked up at the swirling snow.

Keith watched him curiously for a moment before asking quietly, "what?"

Lance turned and looked at him. His eyes were wide and bright blue against the white snow and a slight blush from the cold painted his cheeks and the tip of his nose. He smiled softly.

"It's so much more beautiful than I imagined" he breathed out quietly.

Something strange fluttered in Keiths stomach.

They spent the day flying down hills on old lunch trays they found, the wind stinging their cheeks and stealing their laughter. After lunch they started an intense snowball fight between two other neighborhood kids, Hunk and Pidge, that lasted until well after dark and ended in a sweaty, snow soaked, giggling pile of kids.

Keith pushed snow soaked hair out of his eyes as he waved goodbye to Hunk and Pidge who had begun to make the freezing trek back to their houses. Alone again with Lance, he turned to find the other boy already watching him quietly.

"What?" Keith asked softly, amused.

Lance smiled and opened his mouth but then seemed to rethink and stayed quiet. Finally he shook his head and laughed breathily, "it's nothing."

The warm light from the streetlamp they stood under pooled around them and illuminated the snow that was still lazily floating down. Keith marveled at the way the snow could mute the world, how it could gently sweep away all the extra noise and turn the everything to soft whites and greys.

He huffed out a breath and watched as it floated slowly up into the air, "I guess we better go home."

He began to turn but felt a hand on his arm stopping him.

"Wait, hold on," Lance rooted around in his pocket before he grabbed something and pressed it into Keiths hand, "happy birthday Keith."

Keith peered down at his hand and found a small red lion figurine peering back at him.

He looked back up at Lance wide eyed who looked down at his feet sheepishly, "I have the blue one, I know it's not mu-"

Before Lance could finish Keith launched himself at him and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck in a tight hug, "Thank you."

Lance stood shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms gently around Keith's back. His breath was warm next to Keiths ear as he whispered, "you're welcome."

.-.-.-.

Per Keiths recommendation, Lance decided to spend his sixteenth birthday at the 107 year old amusement park a half hour drive away from their houses.

Hunk looked around nervously as they walked in, screams of laughter floated lazily through the hot July evening air around them, "I don't know Keith, are you sure it's safe? I'm pretty sure I heard a rumor once that one of the carts off that old roller coaster flew off the track into the lake. Actually you know what, yeah I definitely heard that somewhere before, we should probably go."

As he turned on his heel Pidge grabbed onto his arm, "hunk calm down, the roller coaster thing is just a rumor."

"Piiiiddge," Hunk whined.

Keith smiled as they fought lightheartedly and turned his attention to Lance who was walking next to him, eyes open wide in wonder. Keith looked around too, at the sticky sidewalks and the rickety looking, paint chipped rides, and took a deep breath of air that smelled like popcorn and funnel cakes, childhood memories washed over him.

When he looked back, Lance was watching him, amused.

"I still don't exactly understand what you see in this place, buuut," he bumped his shoulder with Keith gently, "I trust your judgment."

Keith laughed, "just wait until it gets dark, you'll see."

"hmm," Lance hummed, and then leaned so close to Keith that his breath fanned warmly over his lips, "and what exactly happens when it gets dark, Keith?"

"uhh," Keith stuttered, a furious blush beginning to bloom across his cheeks.

Lance threw his head back and laughed before he grabbed Keiths hand and began pulling him towards one of the rides.

The evening was spent hopping from ride to ride. Hunk refused to try any of the other rides after the first one left him a concerning shade of green. Instead he opted to hang out at the arcade, promising Lance he would win him a stuffed lion. Pidge managed to stick with them a while longer but with her habit of drilling each amusement park worker about the mechanics of every ride, they eventually lost her too.

"Keith!" Lance screeched as the roller coaster they were on began to plummet.

Lance's hand was clasped tightly with Keiths and Keith could feel his fluttering pulse against his wrist.

Keith decided to blame the chaotic beating of his own heart on the roller coaster too.

When they got off the roller coaster Lance laughed wildly and twirled around, "that was amazing!"

Lance's hair was windswept, sticking up in all different directions and his eyes were bright under the florescent lights.

Keith laughed and pointed at Lance's hair, "you might want to fix that."

"Mmm," Lance considered for a moment and then he stepped closer to Keith. He reached up a hand and ruffled Keiths hair lightly, Keiths heart forgot to beat for a moment as he measured the mere inches that were between their lips.

"There," Lance said fondly, stepping back a bit, "now we match."

Keith smiled, "Yeah, I guess we do."

For the last ride of the night they found themselves boarding the Ferris wheel. Lance fidgeted nervously as the attendant lowered their safety bar and Keith looked at him confused, "what's wrong?"

"I'm kind of, really, terrified of heights," Lance breathed out, voice cracking slightly as their chair began to climb skywards.

"You were fine on the roller coaster," Keith puzzled.

"Roller coasters are fast though, you don't even have time to notice and- oh Dios mio" Lance pressed his face into the curve of Keiths neck and fumbled for his hand as they got higher.

Keith tried desperately to control his hummingbird heart.

As they neared the peak of the Ferris wheel the ride began to slow and then came to a stop with a jerk.

Lance's breath hitched against Keiths skin.

"Oh god, what happened," he mumbled against Keith's neck.

"Nothing, they're just loading more people on," Keith could feel the smile in his voice, "Lance you have to look at this."

"No," Lance said stubbornly, "I'm not opening my eyes until my feet are back on the ground."

Keith sighed at his stubbornness, then, with his hand not currently clasped in Lance's death grip, he gently cupped Lance's face and turned it outward, "Lance, look."

Lance's eyes flew open in surprise.

"Kei- oh," his voice trailed off as he looked out at the view from the top of the Ferris wheel.

Below them the neon lights of the park danced brilliantly, and what looked old and worn down by day looked timeless by night. The lights of the park were smeared gently into the waters of the lake beside it and the reflections were rhythmically distorted as the water lapped gently over them. In the distance a sleepless city shone, its glittering buildings blending with the starry sky.

"Wow, its beautiful," Lance breathed out.

Except Keith was no longer looking out, he was fixated on the way that all of that, was reflected in Lance's bright eyes. Enamored by the fact that there was just enough light to make out the smattering of freckles on Lance's cheeks. Breathless by the way that Lance understood how very precious this place and this moment was.

When he answered his eyes stayed on Lance's face.

"Yeah, it is."

And that was when Keith knew he was a goner.

.-.-.-.

"Keith, what the hell?!"

Keith suddenly found his back pressed up against a row of lockers and a very angry looking Lance standing in front of him.

He swallowed the happiness that bubbled up at seeing the familiar sea blue eyes and pushed the hand that held him against the lockers off his shoulder. 

"What?"

Lance looked at him, mouth slightly agape as if waiting for the punch line of a joke that never came.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Lance seethed and something within Keith shriveled up and died in shame.

"It's been months Keith," he continued, "months of you ignoring all my texts and calls, months of you avoiding me at school, at home, I only found you today because Hunk snitched and told me where you were! What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Keith said curtly.

Lance threw his hands up exasperated, "Keith you're my best friend, you can't just disappear like this, it's killing me."

Keith looked at Lance and saw genuine pain flicker across his face and suddenly it was too much.

He pushed Lance away slightly and began to walk down the hallway, "just leave it alone Lance, it's personal."

But Lance seemed determined to do exactly the opposite of that, he grabbed Keiths arm and Keith turned and glared at him.

"Just tell me what I did, Keith," he pleaded, "please, we're best friends I mi-"

"I'm in love with you."

Lance stood frozen, blue eyes wide, mouth slightly agape.

"You see the problem now Lance?" Keith laughed out humorlessly, "I didn't want to ruin what we had, I didn't want to make it weird or awkward because of my stupid feelings that I can't seem to shake, but that's exactly what's happening here." 

Suddenly Keith was pushed up against the locker again but rather than a hand holding him there it was a warm, soft mouth. Lance was kissing him.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Lance mumbled softly against his mouth.

"What?" Keith breathed out, trying desperately to catch up to what was happening.

Lance pulled back slightly and cupped Keith's face lightly, "Oh my sweet, sweet, oblivious best friend."

When the puzzlement didn't leave Keith's face Lance laughed, and Keith decided it was the sweetest sound he ever heard.

"Keith, I've been in love with you since the day you lent me that chalk and taught me how to draw a lion."

Keiths mind wheeled and all he managed out was a soft, "oh".

Lance pulled Keith's lips back to his and he could taste Lance's laugh in his mouth, "god you're cute when you're confused."

.-.-.-.

They sat outside of Keiths house on the sun drenched sidewalk. The air held a slight chill, a promise of the incoming fall. It was a mere few weeks before they were both headed off to college, Altea University.

Keith's hands were stained red with chalk and his tongue stuck out slightly in concentration as he worked on his drawing. 

Beside him Lance had finished his drawing and was looking fondly at Keith, "so what now?"

Keith wasn't really sure what exactly Lance was referring to, it could be now, this sleepy, sun stained moment, it could be weeks from now when they moved into their dorms, into their new life, but as Keith finished up his drawing and observed the matching chalk lions sitting side by side on the sidewalk he realized it didn't matter, as long as Lance was with him the answer was always going to be the same.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's going to be amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> Klance fluff makes my heart happy. The amusement park they go to is very real and I love it with all my heart, sticky sidewalks and sketchy rides and all, (I still don't know if that roller coaster thing is just a rumor or not.) I hope you enjoyed, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
